Ocha
by Aki kokuri
Summary: a girl encountered with a boy


OCHA

This is short story of life in the world

Ordinary story...

I'm being hospitalized for one of the car accident that making my foot have a seriously wound,well,not too seriously,but i hate hospital.

The medicine,white form,people sick around,i'm sick of it.

"Nana,get well soon!"

"Okay,thank you (laughs a bit),take care Yuri",hung up the phone.

I taking a deep breath and look out the window,it's already night and the moon is sure shining brightly,it's like smiling on me somehow.

I touching my throat, "seems i thristy,maybe i gonna buy some drink since mom is not here".

She going out to the lobby of hospital to buy drink from drink machine,when she open the can and sitting on the bench,she hearing steps foot from her behind.

Ghost? i..imposibble!

...but this is hospital...ghost base camp...so nothing is impossible,her mind sounding with a bit creepy feeling,her hand a bit trembling,the sounds being more closed and...

"huh? A girl?"

Nana turn her head to see where the voice coming from,...a boy ...? (you can say handsome boy?) standing behind her bench.  
>"yo...you...A HANDSOME BOY GHOST?"<p>

"Hah?,sorry miss,i'm 100% is human ",says the boy.

"Hu..human..? in this time?",Nana just realized,the boy wearing the same hospital uniform like her,so the boy is one of the patient just like her..

"oh...yes..(sweatdrop),so...what are you doing in this hour?,i think all patient already slept maybe",asking nana

"...just can't sleep...and that's none your business stranger",stick his tounge out.

Ctarr! This guy is annoying!

Nana mumbling as her feet walking to her room,she admit that the boy is handsome,but his attidude is far from it!

"good morning miss shirakwa",the nurse opening the curtain in her room.

(rubbing her eyes) uh...good morning nurse...what time is it now?,ask nana

"it's nine (smile)"

Eh? (waking up) really?

"what's wrong miss shirakawa?"

"Is my friend come here?"  
>"your friend? I think no one coming here recently",answers the nurse<p>

"oh...souka..."

"anything i can help you?"

"no,thanks nurse"

With dissapointed heart,nana walking out from her room to reach hospital garden,where there's a calm place from all hospital thingy. Her friend didn't come to visiting her,it's make her lonely,and her mom and dad also busy with their works.

"you...?"

"huh? You are..the handsome ghost yeasterday"

"stop calling me handsome ghost,i'm not a ghost (sweatdrop)",say him.

"oh...sorry..",nana back,bowing her head down.

the boy walk near her and sitting beside her, "what's wrong?"

"i hate hospital"

"no one like hospital"

"like i care"

"so do i"

"you are annoying"

"you too"

She is becoming speechless bacause the boy keep replying her and make her lost her words

"well...just think that you will be recovered fast,and you will back to your normal life",say him witthout looking to nana.

Nana nodding for a bit to show her agreement, "oh yes..i never know your name,you are a patient here too? what's your name?"

"me? my name is Yuu Kiraragi,so how about you?"

"me is Nana Shirakawa,i'm 17 years old,and still single~!",nana replied happily.

"no one asked your age and marital status"

"ah! it's just i want to say!",her cheeck becoming reds because of shy.

the boy is laughing, "just kidding,so what bring you into here?"

"car accident,my careless,now i must wait for one week to fully recorver"

"i see,then you must be careful again,you are a girl,it's not good to have wound or scar in your body"

"i know it,that's why i will be more careful,wait,why you also in this hospital?"

"...",Yuu didn't reply Nana question

"?...hello? are you still here?"

"my heart...my heart is sick"

"heart? like heart attack?"

"kind of",Yuu laughing a bit.

"then it's seriously problem! you must take a rest before it!"

"don't worry,i'm awesome so i won't die easily"

"you are the weird one"

"either you"

Nana and Yuu laughing together,they really resemble in talking somehow,and Nana's one week was spent with Yuu,she is feel happy she have the same aged friend in the day come,Nana is fully recovered from her wound and today is time to leaving the hospital,nana giving her thank you to all nurse in the hospital who already took care of her,and she is not forget to searching for coming to Yuu's Room,Nana just seeing an empty room...no one there,what's going on?

where's Yuu? is heart attack come? he is in ICU?  
>but he is okay yesterday<br>Bad feeling suddenly coming toward her,she's running through the hospital to search him but couldn't find him  
>the tears flowing out from her cheeks]<p>

"baka Yuu!",shouting.

"i don't wanna you die even you annoying! huwaaaaa",nana crying on the garden

"who is stupid?"

Nana surprising,this voice,yes,this gentle voice,it's...

"Yuu..?"

"mattaku,your shouting sure can wake me up"

"...stupid! baka! you made me think that you...that you...",nana can't continue her words just tears flowing out

Yuu walk near her and wipes her tears, "don't cry,i'm sorry i didn't telll you before...that i..not have heart sickness"

"...? eh?"

"well...my heart is sick means...pain..you know,i spend my one week there,since this hospital is belong to my father,...thinking,about my..bro.."

"...your bro..?"

"he's passed away four month ago,because of my careless and i..."

"enough.,",nana close his mouth with her hand and smiling, "you are the one who teaching me how to continue life doesn't it?,smiles

"(ruffles her hair) the clumsy girl already have mature thought now eh?",chukcles

"i want to say something"

"what?"

"i must go to another country and leaving japan today",says nana with lowly voice.

"is that so?"

"yes...it's mean...i can't meet you...?",teary eyes nana has

"where you wanna go?"

"italia"

"souka"

"is just that your reaction?"

"yes,so what you want me to react?"

"done! i won't talk to you!"

"wait miss,hearing me until i finished"

"what should i hear again from you since you don't care"

"i will go to your place"

"...what?"

"just e-mail me,i will give you my mail,when you there,e-mail me your place,and i will go to your place to visit you",yuu laughing

"Eh?"

"you don't want?"

"o..of course i want! (excited) i will always welcoming you!"

"well...can i bring my father also?,since he know about you...",yuu didn't continue his words

"huh? know what?'

"iie,nandemo"

"tell me!",says nana with pouting face.

"himitsu",smiles him

after nana moving to italia,yuu always come to pay visit her with his father

until one words comes from his mouth

a gentle love word that Nana aways want to hear

P.s: long time no writing story

why is the tittle ocha? ocha means tea in japanese,it's mean sweet,nice,warm,so i want to make story with happy ending and also ocha is the tittle of Gumi's song,i got inspired by it

original by me

sorry for the bad grammars

it's too short cuz just wanna to try it,hope you enjoyed it


End file.
